Mobile devices, including smartphones, tablets, digital assistants, laptop computers, among others include both hardware and software. The software typically includes at least one domain having an operating system on which the applications of the device run.
In some cases, it may be desirable for security purposes to run multiple domains, each with virtualized instances of an operating system on a single piece of hardware, such as a smartphone. For example, one use of such a system may be to allow one domain to host corporate data and applications while a second domain may host personal data and applications.
However, even if a device is running multiple domains, it may be desirable to have a single home screen for such device, displaying applications from the plurality of domains.